In the following discussion certain articles and methods will be described for background and introductory purposes. Nothing contained herein is to be construed as an “admission” of prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate, where appropriate, that the articles and methods referenced herein do not constitute prior art under the applicable statutory provisions.
Genetic abnormalities account for a wide number of pathologies, including syndromes caused by chromosomal aneuploidy (e.g., Down syndrome) and those caused by germline mutations resulting in either monogenic or polygenic diseases or disorders. Diagnostic methods for determining genetic anomalies have become standard techniques for identifying specific syndromes, diseases and disorders. In particular, prenatal diagnostics have become standard practice in high-risk populations to determine the presence or absence of certain disorders. Detection of both gross chromosomal abnormalities, such as trisomies, translocations and large insertions or deletions, and single gene traits, such as single gene mutations or polymorphisms associated with Rh blood group status, autosomal dominant or X-linked disorders, or autosomal recessive disorders are useful in detecting actual and potential pathologies and disorders that may affect a fetus. For example, chromosomal abnormalities such as trisomies 13, 18, and 21, the Robertsonian translocation associated with certain forms of Down syndrome, and larger deletions such as those found on chromosome 22 in DiGeorge syndrome all impact significantly on fetal health.
Similarly, detection of single gene disorders in a fetus, e.g., mutations in genes causing Tay-Sachs disease, sickle cell anemia, and thalassemia or copy number variants in diseases such as spinal muscular atrophy (SMA), may help parents to make important decisions regarding the health and care of the child. In addition, genetic status associated with blood group system status provide important information for maternal and/or and fetal health, and in many instances such knowledge provides an opportunity for intervention to prevent any deleterious outcomes in the pregnancy or immediately following birth.
Although conventional technology provides detection methods for these different genetic abnormalities, it currently requires different techniques to interrogate different classes of mutations. Conventional methods of prenatal diagnostic testing for chromosomal aneuploidy currently requires removal of a sample of fetal cells directly from the uterus for genetic analysis, using either chorionic villus sampling (CVS) between 11 and 14 weeks gestation or amniocentesis after 15 weeks. However, these invasive procedures carry a risk of miscarriage of around one percent (see Mujezinovic and Alfirevic, Obstet. Gynecol 2007; 110:687-614. Current analysis of fetal cells typically involve karyotyping or fluorescent in situ hybridization (FISH) and do not provide information about single gene traits, and thus additional tests are required for identification of single gene diseases and disorders. Thus, a mother desiring genetic information on the status of a fetus must undergo multiple tests to test for various genetic abnormalities.
An assay providing quantification of non-polymorphic factors such as genetic copy number variations with simultaneous identification of genetic polymorphisms or mutations in a maternal sample would be a powerful tool to identify, e.g., potential medical complications in a mother and her fetus. The present invention addresses this need.